Leam part I
by JamakienBadMan
Summary: Melin and Li have a son?


I don't know who shot first, I don't know why we're fighting but all I know is, I got to dodge these bullets or I'm dead.  
  
I'm blasting with my shotgun but the bullets flying near my face are startling, making my aim off.  
  
Jason has taken a bullet in the chest. Some are tending to the wound but they can't stand around or they're going to die.  
  
My best friend who I've spent my childhood with has been shot in the head. Others and I are sad but we cannot mourn or we will share the same fate.  
  
I've been shot in the arm. I'm back to back with someone from our gang. I'll try holding my gun with my left hand. The pain! The gun feels heavy.  
  
I found out that the guy behind me is Chris, a new member who joined last week. I'm running out of bullets. I'm going to die.  
  
I've been shot in the leg twice and the blood is pouring out! I'm surprised my leg hasn't fallen off. A bullet has grazed off Chris' eye and his aim is crazy. He'll try to hit someone with his SMG.  
  
I'm out of bullets! I changed to my pistol. Chris is dying and a feeling of sadness stirs inside me. He's only a kid and he might die before living out his life. If I survive I will withdraw from the gang. I'm going to die but I will try to protect the kid.  
  
Chris was shot and the bullet went through him and snapped my spine. I'm lying on the ground looking up at the afternoon sky. Everything feels cold and dark. I'm going to die.  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura pressed the stop button on the recorder and ejected the cassette. She bitterly wiped the salty tears from her eyes with her sleeve and taped the cassette securely onto the black book. She also left a small note for Li to find. She told him to meet her at the Readington Hospital.  
  
Earlier that day, the hospital had sent a black book, which had a cassette taped on the front. On the back, shining gold letters written in ancient calligraphy read "Syaoran". The hospital also sent a letter, which said that their son was dying and they found that black book under his arm. Sakura was confused at first because their son, Rai was out with Li at the dojo. Sakura read through the book and discovered it was a journal. The journal explained that the person's mom died and he/she had to join a gang to avoid being sent to an orphanage.  
  
When Sakura reached the hospital and showed the secretary the letter, the girl gave Sakura the directions to the room with her "son". Sakura rushed to room 302 to find out whom the hospital thought was her son.  
  
She opened the door slowly and peeped inside. There was a young teenager lying on a bed with tubes in his arms and a cast around his leg. She walked cautiously towards the boy to get a better look. She stood over him to see if maybe this wasn't her son and maybe it was someone with the same last name.  
  
The boy resembled Li. His black hair was shaved close to his head except for the front, which was unkempt and brown like Li's. She carefully opened his eyes with her finger to see the eye colour of the teen. His eyes were identical to Li's! It was a mystery that this person looked like Li but most awkward was why nothing about him looked like Sakura. The youngster opened his eyes dreamily and looked blankly at Sakura.  
  
He stared at her with no particular motive. "Where am I? How did I get here?" he asked.  
  
"Don't worry, my name is Sakura. I am not here to hurt you." Sakura answered sweetly.  
  
"Sakura Avalon?" He asked with a serious look in his eyes, just like Li.  
  
"Yes. How did you know my last name?"  
  
The boy jolted up and put his face up to Sakura's. "You. You are a the one who ruined my life!" The teen yelled with tears of anguish in his eyes, "You killed my father!"  
  
The boy was about to say more but he shrunk back in pain. He held his arm with the rude-looking tubes in it. The boy glanced at the tubes and frowned. Sakura smiled at his resemblance to Li.  
  
"You remind me of Li," Sakura laughed. The boy stared at Sakura resentfully as a look of hatred flared in his dark brown eyes.  
  
"You are not worthy of saying my father's name!" he shouted defiantly.  
  
The knob on the door turned with a light 'creak' and Li rushed in. He ran over to Sakura and complained how she should have left the note in a more obvious place than inside the cookie jar. The young boy stared at Li and began to turn red.  
  
"I'm sorry Li!" Sakura apologized quickly, "It's just that I thought that you would have wanted some cookies and then-"  
  
"Sakura, who is this? He looks like ...me." Li interrupted.  
  
"My name is Leam Syaoran," the boy responded flatly.  
  
"Are you my cousin's son or something?" Li questioned.  
  
"Actually," Leam smirked matter-of-factly, "I'm your son."  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Li exclaimed. Sakura laughed softly at Li's reaction.  
  
Li and Leam talked for two hours about him being his son. After Li accepted the fact that the boy could be his son, he shouted, "Listen up kid! You got a lot of explaining to do and you better tell all the details!"  
  
Leam blushed a deep crimson and began explaining things. "My mom was Meilin Rei. My father was Li Syaoran."  
  
Li stared at Leam with disbelief.  
  
Leam continued, " My mother was a beautiful woman and loved my father very much. She also loved me but I was arrogant like my father. My mother would tell me that I was just like my father, arrogant and refused to be lured into love." Leam glared at Sakura.  
  
"Sakura Avalon found the cards when she was 12, but that fool released them from the Clow Book. Even though my father helped that imbecile he could not help her enough to seal them all. For years the cards terrorized the city."  
  
Li was getting up to smack the boy for insulting Sakura, but Sakura grabbed his hand gently and shook her head.  
  
"My mom would always tell me that one-day I would have to help the next Cardcaptor. I never liked Sakura because I thought she was stupid and slow. I could do a better job but I my mother would never let me try and help. She just told me that my time would come."  
  
Leam looked up at the ceiling while pearly beads of blue-white tears rolled down his flushed cheeks.  
  
"My father left one night to go and help Sakura. That very same night Sakura was at the death end of the Strategist Card's lance. My father saved her but received a fatal wound to the chest for his valiant sacrifice. On his deathbed I stood there by his bloody side, never leaving because I was scared I might lose him. Before he passed away he told me to tell my mother that he loved her very much and that he wished he had told her more often."  
  
Leam put his face in his hands sadly. He began rubbing his tear filled eyes roughly, then resumed his story. " He also told me to tell my mom I love her even though my pride had stopped me from saying those three words to anyone, even my own mother, since I was born. I assured my father I would tell her, and with those as the last words to be caressed by his ears, he died. He died right in front of my eyes. I was helpless to save my own father!" More tears slid sluggishly down Leam's already tear-stained cheeks, " I went home and told my mother what my father said but she locked her self in her room and wept as soon as I told her the bad news."  
  
Leam gave a piercing glare at Sakura. She moved her head back in fear but then she looked closely at his amber orbs and saw tears forming below his irises. Sakura saw a son, who loved his mom and no matter how he acted he would always be a son, and would always love his mother.  
  
Leam kept glaring at Sakura, his gaze hot enough to sear a hole through steel, as he continued, " My mother never ate or drank, and all she did was cry over my father's passing. I never got to tell her what I promised my father. She finally withered away before I could finally tell her. She had left me alone. I never told her I loved her; I did not keep my word to my father."  
  
Leam paused and looked at Li sorrowfully, "I joined a gang so I didn't have to go to an orphanage. Ever since my parent's demise I have kept a journal. My mom gave it to me in kindergarten when I first learned to read. I also kept an audio journal for the times that I had no time to write."  
  
"Leam." Sakura sympathized. "I'm sorry Leam." Li apologized.  
  
Leam lay back down and closed his eyes. He wrinkled his face in pain. "But you can't be from this dimension," Li wondered aloud, "I mean from your story you must be from an alternate universe."  
  
Leam opened his mouth but shut it in pain. He ignored the agony at the best of his ability to find the source of his hurting. He glanced at his arm with the tubes in it. He closed his eyes tight and quickly ripped out the tubes. Li jumped up at the boy's sudden actions. Leam closed one eye and the let the other observe the damage he must have caused.  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY?!?!?!" Li yelled.  
  
"Yeah. That's my mom would say when I did things like this. Listen Li; I do things my own way. You should understand," Leam grinned slightly wonkily.  
  
Li looked down at the blood seeping steadily out of Leam's arm. The boy noticed this and swiftly put his hand over the blood.  
  
He lay back down on the hospital bed. Leam relaxed and closed his eyes placidly. The heart monitor began to show his heartbeats slowing. He gave a small, peaceful grin.  
  
Li put his hands on Leam's shoulders. "Hey, Kid! You gotta get through this! Hang on!" Li signaled Sakura to get a doctor. Sakura nodded and rushed out.  
  
"Li. the magic of my scythe has kept me from becoming paralyzed but it can't heal me for much longer. The Heal Card cannot cure death so my fate has been sealed. Good-bye Li." Tears began resting in his eyes, just waiting to roll down his cheek.  
  
"C'mon kid you can fight it. Just hang on."  
  
Leam smiled and closed his eyes. "Father. I have always.. Always wanted to tell you. I.. I." The heart monitor showed a flat scarlet line. The tears welling up in Li's eyes began streaming down his face. For a person who was not his son in this dimension, Li cried as if he were his own.  
  
A doctor rushed through the door. He opened his mouth in shock. Sakura followed in behind. The doctor pushed Li aside and began testing Leam's vital signs. "I don't understand!" The doctor announced, "It was as if something was keeping from dying then all of a sudden stopped working, like keeping a person who's an inch from death alive then 'Zip' and he dies immediately." Li opened his eyes wide. The Heal Card!!!  
  
The doctor said his apologies and told them they would get Leam's body ready by Friday. Li and Sakura thanked him and left the hospital.  
  
In the car Li asked Sakura if she had ever heard of the Heal Card. Sakura gave a puzzled look. "Why are you asking me? I mean, you're the card expert." Li frowned.  
  
"Why are you asking Li?" Sakura requested now more forcefully.  
  
"That boy in the hospital said he was using the Heal Card's magic but there is no such card."  
  
Back at their house they discussed the issue further. Li concluded that the Clow Cards in Leam's dimension must be different and maybe even stronger. But the question that still remains is how did he get here?  
  
END  
  
BADMAN  
  
Note from Kie:  
  
This is my first fic and I guess it stinks cause I don't know the story properly. I'll try and give all those who ask a pic of Leam but plz help me with the names cause this is messed up. Pat II is coming! P.S. The pic of Leam is different then the description in the story because that's what he looks like later..hint hint... P.S. I got some severe help from ma lil' sis' bffimagine (that's her penname so don't freak k?). She did most of the detail and revised ma story. She's actually an okay writer. You should check out her fics! BOOYAH 


End file.
